Trainer of Heroes
by bring the money
Summary: When Percy Jackson is deemed too powerful to be a demigod he is banished to his own version of Ogygia with the same curse as Calypso. But when he gets there he realizes he's immortal. When the girls get there Percy won't let them go...without his proper training. Will a girl stay with Percy? Will he ever be happy again? Chapter 3 has been REWRITTEN! Read now!
1. Chapter 1

Perseus Jackson.

Known as the greatest demigod ever.

Bane of Gaea and Kronos.

Retriever of the golden fleece.

Saviour of Olympus twice over.

But who would have guessed what happened after the giant war?

**Percy POV**

Percy waited patiently as the demigods received their gifts on Olympus. The Giant War. Finally over. The losses had been great including two of my friends. Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and Frank Zhang son of Mars died fighting their father's giant. When the gods called up Hazel and asked if she wanted immortality she quaintly replied, "No thank you Lord Zeus. I wish to see Frank when I die and I can't do that if I am immortal." She walked away and sat at the base of Hades' temporary throne.

They then asked Jason if he wanted immortality he quickly replied yes. The same happened with Piper who said yes immediately after hearing Jason.

When Annabeth went up the gods said the same thing as before. "Annabeth Chase! Do you wish to become immortal? If you do you will become the god of architecture."Zeus said.

Without even thinking she screamed, "YES!" at the top of her lungs. When she realized what she had done she immediately blushed. "Sorry." she almost whispered. She was blasted with a light and when the light stopped she had grown to 10 ft.

Finally Zeus boomed, "Perseus Jackson!" I immediately walked forward and bowed. "A unanimous decision has been made,"Zeus said, "you're to be banished to an island in the Sea of Monsters for we fear you to be too strong for a demigod."

I was shocked after all I had done they are banishing me? _Wait,_I thought, _UNANIMOUS?! _I looked at my father in disbelief. Then I looked at the gods who I thought would never do such a thing.

I looked at Apollo and Hermes. They looked guilty almost like they didn't have a choice. I looked at Aphrodite. She seemed smug..almost happy by this. Then I looked at my father. He looked sad but there was also some...RELIEF in his eyes.

"You're to be sentence to an island like Ogygia and will suffer the same fate as Calypso, people coming to your island and you falling for them. You may keep your sword Riptide but you will be stuck on that island until we say so." Zeus continued.

All of the sudden I was blasted with white light and shoved into a portal and landed on my new island. I felt a stinging on my arm. _probably a cut_, I thought to myself. I looked at my arm and was shocked at what I saw. Gold blood. I was bleeding _Ichor! _I am..._immortal! _

I decided to check out my new island and see what I was living with.

I saw a log cabin and a dock leading out to the ocean. I wondered why there was a dock and no boat but I decided to not care until later. I walked into my Cabin to check it out.

When you walked into the cabin there was a large hallway with 5 different doors. In the first one there was a wooden table and about 4 chairs and the centerpiece was 4 roses pointed at each seat.

I walked to the door across the hall and found myself in the kitchen with dishes floating around._Probably the servants _I thought.

The next door down was a bedroom. From what I could tell It would change into whatever room they would want. The closet was empty and the bed was set. Everything was silver. _At least until they get here_, I thought.

Across the hall was a bathroom basicly just like the bedroom. All silver, everything looked clean and the drawers and cabinets were empty.

The final door led to the master bedroom. The walls were a sea green and the bed was a dark blue. There was a 60-inch T.V. across from the bed and there was a dresser right next to the closet. Both were filled with clothes. I decided to check out why the dock was there so I walked out of the house where I stopped in a heart beat.

There lying on the beach in front of my house was a girl. She looked like she had been to hell and back. But then I noticed something that stopped my heart for a beat.

_She wasn't moving._


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person POV**

Percy ran. Ran for his life towards the girl. The first thing he did was check her heartbeat. _Still beating...but slowing_, Percy thought when he noticed a bulge where her lungs were. Her lungs were filled with water! He started to do CPR until he remembered he had powers over water. _STUPID!_Percy thought to himself. He started to move the water out of her lungs.

The girl groaned and shut her eyes tightly at the feeling of water coming out forcefully. Percy checked her heart and breathing rate. It was slowing down to normal and she opened her eyes. Then Percy finally got a good look at the girl who he had saved.

She had long, straight, black hair that flowed down her back. Her age was about 18 and her eyes were golden with almost a shine to them. She was wearing long black pants and a red t-shirt. She also, wore a black leather jacket. It looked worn, almost beaten up as if she had had it for a long time.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the girl was safe. He picked her up and started to carry her inside the house while looking into her eyes. He was becoming entranced in them and was starting to find that he was already falling for her.

The girl squeaked in surprise. She wasn't used to being so close to a boy, let alone anyone…

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded shyly and tried to get out of his arms but started to get a headache and let him carry her.

Percy walked into the guest room and layed her on the bed. He walked over to the chair and sat in it waiting for her to get up.

The girl realizing she was laying down opened her eyes and checked out the room. But the room was still silver. Nothing decorated. No colors other than silver. Then she noticed percy sitting across from her.

She sits up biting her lip to keep a groan in. She manages to keep it in...barely. She looks over Percy carefully and curiously. "Who are ye?" the girl asked in an Irish/Scottish accent.

Percy looks at the girl. "Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. Now who are you?" Percy says.

"Achilles Scot." She nodded. She looked at the door and then at the window. "Where the bloody hell am I?"

"You're on my island….Don't have a name for it yet. But to be less specific you're in the sea of monsters." Percy answered.

Achilles eyes widened. "Why are you out here alone?" She asked, sitting forward a bit.

"I'm alone because I was banished by the Olympians." Percy replied looking angrily at the floor.

Achilles looked shocked. _What could he have done to deserve this? _she wondered. "What did you do to deserve such a fate?"

Percy looked at Achilles and answered truthfully. "Nothing."

Achilles didn't believe it. "Tell me the truth Percy." She said mad that he didn't tell the truth...or so she thought.

"It _is_the truth." Percy said. "I was deemed too powerful to be alive so they forced me to this island. So basically _nothing." _

"The gods wouldn't do that… YOU'RE LYING!" Achilles shouted standing up and pulling out a Scythe, she charged Percy.

Percy pulled out Riptide and blocked her attack easily and jumping back. Her slashes were wild and untrained. _Well this is going to be easy. _Percy thought as Achilles stopped to breath. After her close encounter with dad she was tired. That's right, _dad. _Her dad was Thanatos the god of Death.

Anyways...Percy started to hear a voice in his head. The voice was very familiar but he couldn't quite place it. _Put your hands on her head and think of those memories. they will be put in her head._the voice said. Percy walked up to Achilles and grabbed her head and thought about those awful moments.

Achilles saw these moments and couldn't believe her eyes. _How could they do such a rotten thing? _She thought. Her respect for the gods lowered their but the respect she had for them was still high placed. "I'm sorry-" She started but was cut off

"Don't be. You just have high respects for them." Percy said. He started to remember her bad fighting technique and decided to train her...if she was willing. "Achilles," Percy started, "how would you like me to train you?"

Achilles was shocked. She remembered how she had fought and made a choice.

"I…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals! Sorry if I don't update often...either I'm too lazy or it's a weekday. Enjoy this redone chapter!**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

One month later…

The girl and I were lashing out at each other in a fight, sword v.s. scythe. The sword and scythe clashed in a fury of sparks before the blades pulled away. We were in the zone and neither of us were gaining the upper hand until she made the mistake of stabbing towards my stomach. I dodged, stepped behind her and held my sword to her neck.

"Yield." I said. Her eyebrows turned to a frown as she tried to think of a way out of it. "Yield!" I said more forcefully.

She sighed before saying, "Fine I yield. But you need to calm down Percy."

Percy smiled before lowering his sword. "Shut up Achilles." He said still smiling.

She raised her hands. "Sorry for telling the truth..." she muttered.

Percy smacked her in the back of the head. "I thought I told you to shut up!"

Achilles smiled before walking back to the cabin. I went to the dining room and told an invisible servant to get me some food before long I started to find myself staring at Achilles who followed me in from outside.

I stared for a while. I can never get enough of those golden eyes. Shining like a star. Like diamonds. I thought. Suddenly my food was served. I took my eyes off Achilles and started to eat my dinner. Achilles did the same.

Sighing, I stood up and went to his bathroom and washed my hands before walking into my room. I flopped onto my bed and turned on the T.V. Soon Achilles walked in, and layed down next to me. "Watch ya watching?" She asked.

"The commercial channel. The only channel dedicated to commercials."

She starts to laugh. "That's...so...stupid!" She said in between laughs.

I frowned before hitting her in the head with a pillow. "Don't make fun of commercials! They are USEFUL!"

Achilles throws a pillow back at me before we start to watch the commercials. Achilles makes fun of most of them causing me to smile. Achilles would shove me lightly when I laughed but she smiled too.

I laughed at a comment Achilles made about _Oxi Clean_** (A/N- Oh snap _Oxi Clean_ you just got SPONSORED!)** and Achilles shoved me too hard. I started to fall off the bed but grabbed onto Achilles who fell on top of me.

We were both blushing but before I knew it I had kissed Achilles.

She looked shocked. I pulled away and was about to say sorry when she kissed me back. Now I was the one shocked. But I started to kiss back and soon we were making out on the floor.

We pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. "Wow...that was...amazing." Achilles muttered. I nodded and got up. I helped Achilles up and she looked at the floor.

I was about to say something when Achilles muttered, "Well...um...uh...see you tomorrow!" before dashing out of the room. I stood there looking at the door before hearing the slam of hers.

I laid down in my bed and dreamt of a voice.

"Well Percy, looks like you're in love...sadly we don't think she'll leave voluntarily so we'll be picking her up soon. Goodbye!"

I was then woken by a blood curdling scream from down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked my redone chapter! If not...well that sucks 'cause the old one is gone. Anyways, please review, and don't forget to follow and favorite. Se you later!<strong>

**~bringthemoney**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey guys! First off, Happy Thanksgiving! So I'm writing this chapter for the holidays, but I might post another chapter before school starts next week so watch out! Anyways, back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Percy ran towards her room, hoping he wasn't too late. He burst through the door, looking around the room for Achilles. He finally saw her sitting straight up in her bed with the most terrified look he had ever seen.

"Achilles!" Percy said, running up to her, before hugging her. "Why did you scream? I thought something terrible happened to you!" Percy whispered into her ear.

Achilles sat there immobilized(**A/N Yeah I can use big, fancy words! Got a problem with that?)** not sure if she should say or not. "I...I...It's nothing..." she muttered.

He stepped away and looked her in the eyes. "Achilles...you can tell me what happened. I will never judge you, no matter what. So tell me."

"It's my mum...she's sick, and I saw in my dream that she's almost dead...I want to be by her side when she dies...but I don't want to leave you."

She said finally looking into his eyes. All he could see were her tears, covering her beautiful golden eyes.

He sighed. He didn't want her to leave either, but family should always come first. At least, that's what he thought. "I think you should go." He said to her, even if it was only partially true.

Achilles sniffled. "You hate me so much you want me to leave?"

Percy looked shocked. "NO! That's the last thing I would ever want! But you should go to your mother. This may be the last time you'll ever see her. Always put your loved ones before your own needs." Percy said.

Achilles looked at Percy. "But you are one of my loved ones." Achilles yelled, tears now rolling off her face.

Percy's eyes widened. He wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. "But who has been your loved one for the most time?" Achilles nodded, albeit sadly. She sniffled but started to gather her belongings.

Percy helped her by gathering things around the cabin. He helped her pack. He helped her carry out her luggage. He loaded her luggage onto the raft and turned to face her, probably for the last time.

"Goodbye Achilles." He said with tears in his eyes and rolling down his face.

"Goodbye Percy." She said, the same thing happening to her. She turned to get on the raft but Percy wheeled her around. She looked confused at first, but her face turned to shock as Percy kissed her with the most passion he could muster. She kissed back with all of her heart.

They pulled away from each other and held each other's hands as they walked down to the raft. Percy helped her get onto it, and gave her one last kiss. "I'll never forget you Achilles." He said holding her hand.

"And I will never forget you Percy." She said.

Percy pushes the raft adrift and watches her drift away. Hs walks back to his cabin and walks through the hall stopping at the now colorless silver of Achilles' room.

Sitting on his bed, he now realized something. This was how the gods had taken his love away. They had made _her_ mother sick. Just to hurt _his_ heart. He realized that it was _his_ fault _her_ mother was about to die..._everything was his fault._

With this realization he took out Riptide and aimed it at his heart, before shoving it through himself.

The last thing he would ever hear would be the thunk of his body hitting the floor..._or so he thought._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hey guys! Once again, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you had a wonderful time! Plz review, follow, and favorite my story, or me. And remember, keep a lookout for the next chapter that **_**might**_ **come out this week. Until next time,**

**~bringthemoney**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter! Family is over and I want to hang out with them. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys/Gals! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in at least a month but I had school, and projects due...not a great excuse but it's the best one I have. So enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays!**

**P.S. This chapter is longer than my other ones so I hope that it makes up for the long wait. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Percy's Pov (didn't see that one coming did ya?)<p>

As I shoved Riptide through my heart all I could feel was a searing pain. My eyes started to lose sight as I fell to the floor. Once my body hit the floor, I heard a gasp from someone else before my vision faded to darkness.

I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anything. I looked around trying to see where I was. Was I in Tartarus? I was an immortal being now so shouldn't that be where I was? It did explain the pitch black surrounding I was in now. All of the sudden I saw a white light shining in front of me. I walked towards it wondering what it might be, before walking through.

All I could see before I went unconscious was two dark brown eyes.

Rosalinda's Pov

I waded up shore muttering to myself. "Stupid Hecate...stupid quest...stupid Circe…"

I remembered the stupid quest I was on because of two magical items…

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_I was wandering around camp bored out of my mind when the horn rang for lunch. I walked to the pavilion, and to the Ares table, and sat down waiting for the nymphs to bring out the food. As we waited, there was a flash in the pavilion and Hecate appeared._

_She walked up to me and said, "You must go find two magical items that I require and do it fast. You shall go alone. One of the items is a book and the other is a compass. Bring them to me, and I shall give you a fabulous reward. But I shall give you this magical boat. It will transport you where you need to be." She flashed away and everyone was silent._

_I stood up and went to Rachel's cave. I knocked and heard, "Come in!" I walked inside and I walked up to Rachel and sat down in front of her._

"_How can I find the items Hecate wants?" I asked._

_Green mist poured from Rachel's mouth and she told me the prophecy,_

"_You shall go south to the Sea of Monsters,_

_You shall find the Witch's items of Honor,_

_But land on the island of the Hero done Rue,_

_But return to camp with only one item of two."_

_I went to the beach where I got into the boat Hecate had given me, and I was immediately flashed past Scylla and Charybdis. I sighed in relief and started to row to where I hoped Circe's island was, because for all I know there was no other witch in the Sea of Monsters._

_I saw land a day later and rowed to it as fast as I could. Upon arrival, there were massive parts of the island missing and parts of the wall were torn down. 'this is what Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase did?' I thought. It was well known that those two had pretty much destroyed the island when they let Blackbeard and his pirates out of the spell put on them._

_I wandered through the rubble trying to find someone or anyone. I saw a swish of purple cloth ahead of me and I decided to follow the person or thing. I saw that it was a beautiful women who owned the purple cloth. she was holding a book in her hands and walking to one of the only still intact buildings. I followed her inside the building and discovered that it was her bedroom. She placed down the book and went into an adjacent room._

_I looked at the book and discovered it was the one I was looking for. It said on the cover, 'A Beginners Guide to Magic, even the non Gifted.' I took the book and started rummaging around her desk looking for the compass. When I found it it said 'Points to your Desire.' I took it and was about to leave when Circe came out of the other room and saw me. "Well hello there child. Where did you come from and why are you in my room?" She said and then she saw what was in my hands and her face grew red from rage. "Thief!" She bellowed. She said a spell and I was launched off the island and towards another island, looking desolate besides a cabin. I landed in the water and got up before walking ashore._

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

><p>I started walking to the cabin I saw while in the sky. When I finally found it, I gasped at how wonderful it looked before going inside. I walked through the huge hall and looked inside every room, finally coming to the last room in the cabin. When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was a guy with a sword impaled in his stomach. I gasped as I saw the life fade from his eyes and his body hitting the floor. I ran up to his body and put it on the bed. I knew he was dead and I wondered why he killed himself. I heard something come from his body and I looked at him. His body was convulsing on the bed, and was freaking me out a little. When he stopped I moved closer to him and saw that he was breathing and the sword and wound were gone.<p>

'_What the hell?'_ I thought before I looked into his once lifeless eyes. But when I looked into them, they were filled with life. I saw him look into my eyes for a few seconds before he went into an unconscious state.

* * *

><p><strong>OK peoples! Thanks for reading! Favorite and follow me or my story. Please review and hope that I can write more chapters in less of a waiting time. <strong>

**~bringthemoney**


End file.
